Number
by EyeSinc
Summary: Johanna Smith wasn't some magical protégée. She wasn't particularly talented or special, nor was she that beautiful. She didn't have anything that separated her from any other witch in the world. She was just another number


Johanna Smith wasn't some magical protégée. She wasn't particularly talented or special, nor was she that beautiful. She didn't have anything that separated her from any other witch on the planet.

She was just another number.

One more to the mountain of dead bodies that piled more and more as the war progressed. Just one more person whose family had to be informed within 24 hours, one more rotting corpse someone had to deal with.

Nothing special.

* * *

She joined when she was 17.

The moment when she could, she joined. It wasn't a forced decision, in fact her mother was against her being involved in the war at all, nor was it a tradition, though her father had also joined.

It was just a choice.

Her family were rich; existing off old money, respected somewhat in the circles of society. Her dad was a charismatic man, her mum a sweet and pretty housewife. People just liked them.

She always looked somewhat sick, being incredibly pale with a yellowish undertone and skinny, her blue eyes slightly too big for the balance of her face and her yellow hair was always thin and wispy looking. Overall, she gave the appearance that a large gust of wind would carry her off for miles, helped by the fact every clothes size seemed to hang off her, as many were intended for women with shapes. She just remained with a boyish figure, never fully developing curves that she longed for.

She wasn't overly charismatic like her dad, nor was she sweet or pretty like her mum.

She was just there.

The changing point was a dinner party held by the Black family when she was 15. Sirius Black, a guy in her year who she vaguely remembered playing with as a child, was blatantly being as rude as possible to make life troublesome for his parents, questioning everything his father spoke of. Whilst some of it, even she agreed, was over the top, some of it made sense.

Why should pureblooded wizards who paid taxes towards the Ministry, which goes towards paying the teachers of Hogwarts, consent to muggleborn children, whose parents never paid towards the system, being accepted into the school with no question?

And why should muggleborns take jobs from those who already contributed into the system?

Why should they be able to take over the Ministry slowly one step at a time?

Sirius Black sighed angrily, slamming his fists on the table whilst towering over the table "Who in Merlin's name actually believes in this bullshit?"

She did.

And that was good.

The mark that still resides on the corpse was proof.

* * *

Her first murder for the cause happened a week after she joined.

She and other Death Eaters raided shops in Diagon Alley that they owned, ransacking any sellable goods and blowing up the shop. For halfbloods, who she was told were also a threat, windows were smashed, symbols of the Dark Lord drawn on their doors.

Many people looked on.

Some fought back.

More numbers to the list.

Her murder was incidental. Someone didn't get out fast enough and was burnt to death in their shop. Their screams were joined by a woman stood outside, collapsing to her knees, begging for someone to help her receive her wand, now in the hands of Bellatrix Black, who laughed at her pathetic pleas.

No one helped.

And that was good.

"They smell even worse now" another Death Eater said

She agreed, though a large part of her conscious screamed in protest of doing something so horrendous, so against the natural flow of humanity.

"The Ministry's coming" someone yelled, amongst the screams.

They disapperated, leaving the city of London aflame and the women cries ended in green light.

The smell never left her hair.

* * *

"-another attack upon muggles occurred today within the centre of London has left 21 people dead and 36 in St Mungos. The perpetrators are the group calling themselves 'Death Eaters' lead by He Who Must Not Be Named who have carried out similar attacks in the past few months. A statement from the Ministry is set to be released later today. Now onto sports-"

She remembered that day.

The number was 13 by her alone.

Killing had become an inevitable part of the cause now, a way to show those in the Ministry they meant business. With the lack of response in Diagon Ally, they had to make their revolt bigger, and that unavoidably made the statistics bigger.

But now there was another group, The Order of the Phoenix

They opposed the new order that was there to help.

They even had mudbloods in their group, including that stuck up Gryffindor Lily Evans.

Of course, the radio never mentioned that the Order was involved. The Ministry wanted to seem in control, though moles had been dotted in and around Ministry officials. More Death Eaters then normal wizards were now in there.

Her hair still smelt of smoke.

She attempted mercy once. A small muggle child had cried in confusion at the lights that cut people down from their strings. She attempted to show a blind eye, allowing the child to run.

Benjamin Lum killed him.

Then informed the Dark Lord of her weakness.

He tortured her for hours, a small smile on his face as he told her of how muggles crept under the skin and that's how they contaminated wizards and dirtied their blood. That they needed to be culled, as they had bred to much, destroying land for wizards. That killing them was in fact for their own good.

And that was good.

* * *

She got married in May to Benjamin Lum.

She married a Pureblood man picked out for her, who she could carry on producing the Pureblood line on with.

And that was good.

Producing healthy children for the future of wizard kind was imperative to the Dark Lord's victory.

But she wasn't pregnant yet. So she fought for the cause.

* * *

James Potter had killed her husband.

They had a pleasant relationship after the 2 months they had together, neither of them being attracted to each other but continued in their relationship for the Dark Lord's aim.

She wanted James Potter's blood. His dirty, mudblood shagging, blood traitor sludge that curdled in his veins dripping through her fingers.

Maybe she'd kill the mudblood whore first and make him watch.

And that would be good.

How dare he throw away a gift like the Potter name for some mudblood?

It made her sick.

In her fury, she turned to the mudblood the Snatchers caught, who was snivelling in the corner pathetically, levitating marble snake statue and dropping it on his back.

She laughed as he

* * *

They fought the Order in Manchester.

Spells flew through the air, killing and maiming the muggle scum that scurried like rats from the lights that exploded the streets. Streetlights were levitated into crowds, crushing fighters underneath.

She spotted Potter, smiling as she sent a Defodio spell at him, laughing as he doubled over in pain at the large chuck of skin missing from his face. Running over from behind him, she used Crucio as he sunk to the ground, laughing at his twitches.

And it was good.

"Deprimo"

A gust of wind threw her into a building, a scream escaping her mouth at the feeling of broken bones, her wand flying out of her hand. She felt the hot, sticky blood flood from her head as she smashed into the ground, her limbs spread out in unusual angles.

Breathing was becoming harder and harder. Focusing made her eyes hurt. Everything was blurry with nothing but colours moving in confusing patterns.

Then there was nothing but black.

And the black was peaceful.

And it was good.

* * *

'67 muggles and 22 wizards died today with 53 muggles and 3 wizards seriously injured after an attack today by Death Eaters in Manchester. A statement from the Ministry is set to be released later today. And now, sports with-'


End file.
